Roses For You
by trankwility
Summary: Cloud visits Aerith on Valentine's Day. [drabble 1 : Flowers] [ cloud x aerith ] oneshot.


_(Lame title, I know. Anyways, enjoy, and please read and review!)__  
_

_Disclaimer :_ I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Square and their creators.

A/N : I guess my writer's block isn't that big after all. I actually just whipped this up a half hour ago. xD Oh well, I glad I could write a valentines-related fic for the two. Although, it doesn't seem like one. Meh...  
_I guess this could be my first drabble for the Clorith Drabble Challenge with TinaK and Ginja. :D_

Drabble #1 : **Flowers**

**Roses For You. **

* * *

His footsteps echoed throughout the empty building, creating hallow, cringing sound that sent shivers down your spine. However, for this particular man, he felt no reason to cringe, or fear the emptiness of the building for he had gotten use to it by visiting it everyday, or whenever he could. 

His blond locks bounced along with his movement as he walked down the empty aisle of the Church, clutching something in his left hand. His boots stopped in front of a shallow, pool of water and he stared in it, seeing his own reflection.

Those mako-infused eyes looked back him, heeding the small frown that played on his lips. He averted his gaze away from the reflection, and looked further beyond the edge, seeing a limp, yellow lily float atop the still water. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled before revealing his blue orbs again and walked towards one of the few intact pews in the abandoned Church.

He took a seat; the wooden object creaking under the weight it seemed to have forgotten. Cloud bent his head back, looking up to the hole that had been created by him two years ago. He gaped, seeing the sun's ray slowly disappear from the clouds.

"It's been two years already, huh?..." He spoke quietly, afraid that if his voice was any louder, the whole place would cave in. He looked straight ahead, gazing at the cracked walls on the other side of the water. He narrowed his eyes, remembering and whispered, as if someone was there, listening to him.

"Two years... since we've met..."

He snapped his head back up, realizing that the sun had come back, casting its rays upon the still waters, making it glitter. A small smile crept onto his face, and he placed his two hands on his knees, being careful with the things held in his left hand. He exhaled, nervously, and began to speak, with more volume but still just as soft.

"Marlene taught me something about today... She told me it was Valentine's Day..." A droplet seemed to find its way into the pool, as a ripple formed when it dropped and made a clear, calming sound. Cloud set his eyes on the part where it shined the most in the waters and continued.

"She said that Valentine's Day is a day for couples to celebrate their love with one another..." He frowned, averting his gaze onto the worn-out, wooden floor and tightened his left hand, "by giving gifts." He chuckled quietly, and brought his gaze back to the open hole in the roof.

"I miss you, Aerith... And the reason I came here today with these is because..." He brought his left hand up, and looked contently at the soft petals before standing up and walking towards the waters. He knelt down, and again, looked up to the hole in the roof, watching as the sun smiled at him with its rays and heard a soft, creaking noise beneath the floor of the Church.

"These are my gift to you on Valentine's Day..." He made movement with his left hand, showing off the two flowers as if someone was there to see it, and gazed at the colors that matched each other so well. He continued to speak, entranced by flora.

"White is to symbolize the purity and innocence you have." He gazed at the bolder of the two colors. "And red is to show that... I love you. ...And symbolize that I always will..."

He clutched the two stems in his hand, and slipped his right hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small, pink ribbon and wrapped it around the two stems before tying it into a ribbon, securing the two roses together. He smiled; satisfied with the way he tied the silk thread and looked beyond the water, that was sparkling even more.

"I also learned something about the two colors of these roses... If they're given together, it signifies unity." He genuinely smiled wider.

"I hope you accept these, Aerith as they are my gift to you on Valentine's." He softly placed his lips on the petals on each rose before placing it atop of the water and letting it go, watching as the two contrasting roses floated away from him, hitting the spot where the sun's rays beamed down.

He closed his eyes, feeling a gentle breeze past by and caress his skin. A smiled played on his lips when in his mind, he saw those beautiful green orbs stare at him, and the smile that always had his heart skipping a beat.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day -- 


End file.
